megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Ayane Matsunaga
Ayane Matsunaga is a character from Persona 4. A first-year student from Yasogami High School, Ayane is a member of the Yasogami Symphonic Band and plays the trombone. Befriending her will help the Protagonist realize the potential of the Sun Arcana. Appearances *''Persona 4: Sun Arcana Social Link *Persona 4: The Golden: Sun Arcana Social Link *Persona 4 The Animation: ''Sun Arcana Design Ayane's appearance is of a child-like young female student with short dark green hair that reaches to her face and grey eyes. At school she wears the standard unifrom of Yasogami High except she wears a longer skirt than most of the other female students. On the weekends she wears a pink dress and light red sweater jacket, long white socks with red shoes, and carries a white bag. In ''Persona 4 The Animation, ''her eyes changes to the same color of her hair. Personality Ayane is a timid and shy girl who tends to apologize a lot. However, she dreams of becoming an accomplished musician someday, and despite a significant lack of musical aptitude, wishes to perform with the band in front of an audience. Ayane plays the trombone in the school band, but is outshone by another performer who she feels is much better than her. She hate when people mistake of her as elementary or middle school student despite her appearance. Biography The Protagonist will meet Ayane on his first day of joining the School Band. Under the same conditions, the Sun Arcana Social Link can also be created if the Protagonist joins the Drama Club instead and befriends Yumi Ozawa. When the protagonist chooses to join the Symphonic Band, he is introduced to Ayane, who handles most of the paperwork of the band. Ayane is a timid and shy girl who tends to apologize a lot. However, she dreams of becoming an accomplished musician someday, and despite a significant lack of musical aptitude, wishes to perform with the band in front of an audience. Ayane plays the trombone in the school band, but is outshone by another performer who she feels is much better than her. As a result, she is usually not selected to play whenever the school band is requested for a public performance. Ayane would rather play the flute than the trombone, but her family could not afford to buy one and there was only a trombone for her to play at their house. She felt that it was awkward for a short person such as herself to use such an instrument. Her break finally came through one day when the trombone player was involved in an accident. The band's captain decided to put Ayane in his place, but the performance they were going to do had a trombone solo. The captain was convinced that Ayane could carry it out, and urges her to practice the solo. Ayane struggles to keep up, and is almost on the verge of giving up, but at the protagonist's behest, she decides to stay and practice. However, when the day of the performance came, the trombone player showed up, apparently recovered from his injuries. Ayane backed out and passed the trombone role back to him, despite nobody urging her otherwise. She then confesses to the protagonist that she felt really angry that her chance had been taken away, and decided from then on to become a selfish person - in a way that she would grab any opportunity that arise for her instead of backing out as she had done so before. She realized her interactions with the protagonist had changed her for the better, and thanked him. Upon maxing out her social link, Ayane becomes a much stronger person and decides to go on a study abroad program in music after her high school graduation. Also, she will give the Protaganist a '''Homemade ticket '''with Her name on it with the date and time saying TBA and asks the protaganist to come see her performance when she performs. Persona 4 The Animation In the anime she is seen posting a Drama club poster on the school board and sees Yosuke in pain after being kicked by Chie. Then on October 26, she reappear again when she met Yu after he accidently hit her wirh soccerball awhile playing and end up go to nurse office from aid. Ayane roles is similar to orignial game except on October 29 she was depressed that she bad of playing the trombone she not good at and decide to give her part back her role to the trombone player. As Yu about to told the captain, she grab his arm and go somewhere private. Then she cries that she try so hard to learn to play and she always love music and that it made her to remember that why so frustrated and happy at the same time. Just then she is invite by yu to school festival to have some fun. Gallery Persona 4 animation Ayane.jpg|Ayane Matsunaga in Persona 4 The Animation Persona 4 anime Ayane.jpg|Ayane is first seen posting for band club awhile looking Yosuke in pain. Ayane spending with Yu at school festival.jpg|Ayane spending time with Yu in school festival Category: Persona 4 Characters Category: Persona 4 The Animation Characters